Past Reflections and New Beginnings
by RenegadeSpiral
Summary: A quick one shot from the time that Judas met Loni and Kyle, Please R&R!


Drip… drip…

Drip…

'Uggh…' The man let out a steady groan, fumbling in the thin cloth that was supposed to be a blanket. It didn't help either that his 'mattress', if one could call it that, was a couple of planks of wood thrown together sloppily with nails poking into his side from every possible angle.

Frustrated with the idea of sleeping, the man sat up and leaned himself up against the cold damp walls of the dungeon. Sure, he could escape if he wanted to, but where would he go? At least here he was given a place to sleep and something to eat.

The man took in his surroundings once more. 'Yes…' The man thought, 'this place suits someone like me…a traitor like me…' Memories began to flood into the man's head, memories of old friends, friends he abandoned. Memories of loved ones, someone he tried to protect…

He turned his head and focused his attention on the bone mask that he had found underneath a pile of broken chairs and rusted shackles. It was such an odd mask too… clearly made out of bone, but of no animal known to this world. Being sure not to break it, he carefully picked it up and stared into where the eyes should've been. This mask would be perfect for hiding the face of someone who went against his comrades, for hiding the face of someone who was supposed to be dead. After dusting it off, the man took the mask and placed on over top his dark raven hair. It was a perfect fit, in more ways than one.

"Ouch! Hey! Cut it out!"

The man was broken out of his trance from the echoing voices coming from the far end of the corridor. As the voices got closer, it became easier to tell how many people were approaching. The complaints seemed to be coming from two boys. From the way they were arguing with the guards, it was easy to tell that these two were pretty hot-headed. After sighing to himself, the man climbed back into his 'bed', crossed his arms behind his head and folded his legs, closing his eyes to once again face the worthy opponent only known as 'sleep.'

Or so he thought.

The door to his cell clicked opened and the two misfits were tossed in. One was a boy with dark skin, silver hair, and silver eyes. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, and black pants. The expression on his face didn't seem all too happy either.

"Hey! Let us out of here! I told you, we didn't break that giant lens!"

'Lens…' The raven haired man thought to himself. Lenses were a source of energy, discovered long ago from a comet that crashed into the planet. The people that searched for these items, were known as lens hunters. Lens hunters would gather lenses, and then turn them into the Oberon company in exchange for gald. The Oberon company was a company that took lens and used them to make everyday household items. Lens hunters weren't generally liked by the public and usually consisted of greedy, selfish individuals. A small smirk spread across the raven haired man's face as one particular hunter came to mind. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, but his two new cellmates didn't seem to hear him, or even notice he was there.

"Ah, cut it out Loni, all you're doing is making a racket." The silver-haired boy's companion said from his spot on the ground. He was about the same age as the raven haired man, and had a mop of blonde hair styled in no particular fashion. He sat cross-legged on the floor, and made no attempt to hide the joy that was slowly spreading itself across his face.

"Fine, fine, whatever…what are you so happy about anyway Kyle? If you hadn't noticed, we just got thrown in a dungeon." Loni said, folding his arms across his chest and studying the boy quizzically.

Kyle sprang up from his sitting position on the ground. "That girl!" He yelped, with absolute glee. "I just know! I know I'm the hero she's looking for!"

Loni's face dropped a little and he couldn't help himself from laughing a little at his friends notion. "I'm not sure if you heard her or not, but she said that you weren't a hero, Kyle…"

This did not phase him in the slightest. "Well not yet I'm not, but she probably meant the future me when she said she was looking for a hero! Yeah! That's gotta be it! My adventure's just beginning!"

And with that last remark, the raven-haired man couldn't just let himself remain quiet any longer. "To be a hero? That's amusing…" The raven-haired man slid himself off of his 'bed' and leapt down dramatically landing in front of the two boys.

After the initial shock of having someone appear suddenly right in front of you when you think you are all alone with your buddy (Honestly now! No manners these days…), Kyle regained his composure and glared at the man who had laughed at his dream. "Yeah? And what's so funny about that?!"

The raven haired man stood up and dusted himself off, then focused his attention on Kyle. "'Hero' is a title given to one by the public for a person's great act in the past. You can't call yourself a hero, nor simply be one because it's what you want." He said. His gaze remaining steady and cold.

"Hmph," Loni retorted, "You talk like you know all about it don't you? And now I bet you're going to tell us that you're some great hero from some country somewhere right?" He was beginning to get very ticked at this stranger who had interrupted their conversation.

The look in the raven-haired man's eyes showed a faint hint of sadness for a split second, before he shook off the memories of the past. "I just happen to be fairly acquainted with a group of people who held that title."

"'Fairly acquainted?' Hah! Well he goes way past that point! Both of his parents are legendary heroes!"

The raven-haired man looked absolutely stunned when Loni told him this. Taking a moment to register it, it was completely obvious who his parents were. 'Yes… He's most definitely their son… Which means he's my…' His thoughts broke off and he turned to face the wooden door that was the entrance to the cell.

"Hey…What are you doing?" Kyle asked observing the man as he began to pull a thin rapier from underneath his cape.

"You want to escape, don't you?" And with that, the man gave a swift motion, and made several slashes into the door, breaking it with ease.

"Oh WOW!!! That's amazing!!" Kyle stood in awe as the door fell apart right before his eyes. "What's your name anyway?"

The raven-haired man paused. "For me…my name is meaningless. You may call me whatever you like."

"Really?" Kyle put his hand to his forehead and began to shift through all the names that came to mind. "How about Judas!"

"Judas huh? That sounds interesting… All right. From here on, I'll be referred to as 'Judas'" Judas turned his gaze toward the door and began to walk out. "Well then, we best be going."


End file.
